


Dragon King

by PippinPips



Series: Birthday Ficlets [8]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Draaaagooooons, M/M, PWP, bastardized fantasy world, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:05:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PippinPips/pseuds/PippinPips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are a few things necessary to become a Dragon King... this fic has none of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon King

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maimo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maimo/gifts).



> To the lovely lady I call Mimosa. Who is brilliant and magnificently talented and has always been kind to me.

Erik was holding tightly to their weapons as the dragon flew overhead. It careened to the left and with a few mighty beats with its wings it gained altitude, soaring high above the clouds to the point that Charles could no longer see it. He let out a whoop lifting his hands above his head and leaping into the air. The dragon roared in response shooting fire across the sky in celebration.

“We did it!” Charles called out. He clapped his hands together and spun around to face the knight. “And who would’ve thought I’d have you to help.”

“I wasn’t quiet expecting this when I followed you the first time.”

“What? Me teaching a dragon how to survive?”

“It was more of  you trying to teach a baby dragon how to fly.” Charles laughed, pushing his hair back away from his face.

“Well, I don’t suppose it’s something royals are known for,” he offered. Erik shook his head; he let the weapons down on the ground and gave a small snort.

“Especially not crown princes.” Charles hummed his fingers dragging over strands.

“I suppose you don’t expect crown princes to do this either,” he said, he turned more fully towards Erik and pressed his lips hotly against the other man’s. There was a pause where Erik was unsure of how to move forward his hands at his sides and then they were at Charles’ hips, reeling him in, pulling him closer.

“No, I was not expecting that,” he whispered. Charles laughed.

“Raven’s cave is back a few feet, she’s not going to need it or want it for a few hours,” Charles offered. Erik looked at him for a few moments blinking before he let out a bark of laughter. They were going to have sex in a dragon’s cave. He rested his forehead against Charles’ shoulder as he laughed. The prince just humphed. “Well, if you don’t want. Then.”

“No, no, it’s not that. It’s only that when people enter a dragon cave it’s usually for completely different reasons,” Erik reasoned.

“Well that’s because they don’t understand, and I don’t want to talk about killing dragons,” Charles whispered.  He dragged a hand over Erik’s chest feeling the coarse fabric of his tunic. Reaching between them he cupped Erik and breathed hotly against his ear. “Unless that makes you want me more, then by all means.” Erik shivered, he cast a glance upwards but the dragon, Raven as Charles called her, was still very much busy floating along the clouds taking on the world for the moment. They had time. He pulled at the crown prince dragging him towards the cave and further away from the open valley.

Once they were inside, Charles pulled and tugged at his clothing and he did the same trying to get a few moments of just being pressed against one another. “You are utterly beautiful Erik did you know that? Stunning really. When you were presented to the court I nearly wanted to weep when I found you were being trained as a knight as opposed to a servant,” Charles mouthed against Erik’s skin. “I was so sure I’d never see you again, you’d be shucked off to some idiotic war my step-father plotted and die.” Erik titled his head back unable to comment as Charles swiped his tongue along his neck. “But now I have you, I have you my curious knight.” Charles dragged his hand along Erik’s hips before he once more slide a hand between them. His fingers wrapped around Erik’s length and stroked him. The taller man let out a shaky moan his breath coming in pants as he writhed. “You’re mine.”

“Yours I’m yours,” Erik chanted as Charles stroked him.

“I want you to fuck me Erik. I want to ride you hard, my lovely knight. Can I?” Erik lunged forward dragging Charles close trapping his hand between them and bit at the crown prince’s lips.

“Yes. Yes you may,” he whispered. His fingers were still intertwined in the long floppy brown hair, but Charles couldn’t complain he shuddered with pleasure as Erik dipped his head, pressing his lips against his heated flesh. “Anything, Charles.” The idea of the power he could have over Erik, sent a thrum of excitement through him.

“I’ll hold you to that,” he told the knight. Sliding his hands free, Charles rocked his hips against Erik’s if only to hear the noise the other man made as he did so. In the distance Raven gave another joyous roar, but Charles’ eyes were only on Erik. _His_ Erik. He licked his way into Erik’s mouth, even as the other man tried to own him as well, his lips rough.

Eventually they both fell to the ground and Erik let out a hiss from the rocks, but he did little else to complain as he returned to Charles’ mouth. He fought for dominance, his lip dragging over Charles’ bottom lip before he licked his way in. For a moment, Charles wished he could allow Erik to mark him.

“Did you bring any oils with you?” Erik asked once he pulled away for breath. Charles let out a low chuckle as he reached for a satchel they had fallen near. He slid his fingers underneath the worn leather before pulling out a container. The oils were for other uses, but Charles was sure they would do just fine. Plus the hitching of Erik’s breath was more than worth it as he dipped his finger into the container. Once they were covered completely Charles reached behind him.

“Keep your eyes on me Ser Lehnsherr,” Charles whispered. He pushed one finger into him and let out a low hiss at the slight burn. He canted his hips forward and the response he got from Erik was more than enough to send another jolt of pleasure from him. The way the knight gazed upon him pupils wide and dilated as he worked himself open nearly left Charles breathless until he was flushed and heated all over.

“Let me, let me.” Erik grabbed for him, every touch from Erik’s fingers sent a pulse of pleasure through Charles’ body, rippling over his body. Charles didn’t need to be told twice. His dipped his fingers once more into the oil and slicked up Erik’s cock before positioning himself above the other man. Lining himself up, he slowly impaled himself upon Erik. Their breaths hitched and stilled as Erik filled him more than he could’ve ever imagined. Charles hands reached forward, bracing himself against Erik’s shoulders. “You’re so tight,” Erik bit out like it was a curse or maybe it was a prayer. Charles pressed his face against Erik’s neck pressing kisses against the salty skin as he slowly hitched his hips, rolling them. Sparks of pleasure shot off along his spine making him shiver and shudder before he leaned back and started to lift himself up and down. Erik’s grip on his hips was tight, bruising even, but Charles didn’t mind he wanted to have some proof of their coupling where no one could see. He rode Erik his hands resting on the other man’s chest all whilst Erik made the most pleasing noises, not that he was alone. Charles whimpered and gasped along with him.

“Charles, Charles,” Erik whispered like a prayer, but Charles mostly ignored his words up until Erik shot off inside of him his dick twitching. The act sent him over the edge as well, and he spilled onto Erik’s belly and chest. They stayed still for a few moments just panting before Erik leaned up and pressed his mouth against Charles’ once more. Raven’s nearing roar interrupts their kisses and Charles leaned back away.

“I bet you never thought you would ever get to do that with a prince.”

“I dreamed of it,” Erik admitted, dragging his fingers along Charles’ ribs. Raven let out another roar and Charles slowly removed himself from Erik. They had a couple of water flasks stored away in their packs. Using both of them to clean themselves, Charles relished in ache between his thighs. He’d be feeling Erik for the rest of the day.

“Erik, I have a request,” he spoke up. Erik looked to him green eyes bright and alert. “If I asked to you help overthrow my step-father, would you? Would you help me claim the throne that is rightfully mine?” Erik snorted.

“You don’t have to ask that. I will stand by your side no matter what.”

“Even if I bring dragons into these affairs?” Charles asked. Erik seemed to think on that for a moment before he glanced to the opening of the cave.

“You’d be the true dragon king then, and I would stand by you even then.” Charles grinned. 


End file.
